Augmented reality (AR) is a live, direct or indirect, view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or GPS data. Augmentation is typically in real-time and in semantic context with environmental elements.
An increased number of different Augmented Reality applications are now available to users via smartphones, tablet computers, or other handheld devices. Typically, these applications use cameras embedded in the handheld device and display contextual information overlaid onto real images captured by the camera.